Conventional reclining furniture items, such as chairs, sofas and sectionals, generally have either two-way or three-way mechanisms for allowing the chair to be moved between upright and reclined positions. In a two-way mechanism, the seat is fixed to the backrest as a unitary structure so that the angle between the seat and backrest remains the same during reclining motion. If the piece of furniture has a three-way mechanism, the top of the backrest will angle downwardly and rearwardly relative to the seat as the furniture item moves from an intermediate reclined or so-called T.V. position to a fully reclined position. Likewise, the backrest will move or tilt back up as the furniture item moves from the fully reclined position to the T.V. position. Among the concerns with reclining mechanisms in general are complexity and cost issues. These mechanisms can comprise large numbers of linkages and pivots to give the desired movement to the furniture item. Understandably, the more linkages and pivot connections in a given reclining mechanism, the higher the cost of manufacture and assembly. It has also become conventional practice to design reclining mechanisms with "zero wall proximity" ability. This refers to the ability to place the item of furniture with the top of the backrest against or very close to a wall while still allowing movement of the furniture item into both intermediate and fully reclined positions without encountering interference from the wall. Generally, the addition of this feature to a mechanism has even further complicated the typical three-way reclining mechanism. Another problem associated with reclining mechanisms has been the noise that they produce in moving between the different chair positions. Again, this noise can be associated with the numerous moving linkages in the mechanisms.
There have been many attempts to incorporate rollers in reclining mechanisms in various ways to produce mechanisms allowing different movements. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,724; 4,072,342; 4,364,603; 4,531,778; and 5,823,614. One area of improvement that would be desirable relates to the footrest linkage of the mechanism. Conventionally, a scissor linkage assembly has been incorporated to extend and retract the footrest. Consumers have become widely familiar and comfortable with the typical footrest movement between the retracted and extended positions. However, the linkage assemblies have high numbers of links and pivots and present exposed pinch points. Certain consumers may also find them unattractive when in the extended position.
Alternative designs have been proposed to simplify the typical footrest scissor linkage, however, none of these alternatives have been fully acceptable. For example, alternative footrest mechanism constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,925 and 4,844,536. In general, the mechanisms shown in these patents substitute bars which carry a footrest between retracted and extended positions using linkages, rollers or both. One major drawback with previous proposals such as these is that the resulting movement of the footrest does not closely approximate the typical movement of a footrest as refined through years of reclining mechanism development. This is believed to be one reason that these alternative footrest constructions have not been accepted in the industry.
In view of various problems with reclining mechanisms, such as three-way reclining mechanisms, it would be desirable to simplify these mechanisms and make them more attractive by significantly reducing the number of linkages in the footrest support and actuation portion, while also reducing costs, noise and potential pinch points associated with the mechanisms. At the same time, it would advantageous to provide a mechanism which fully reclines in a smooth manner without significant effort by the seat occupant and without interfering with a closely adjacent wall located behind the backrest.